Transformers 15: Lying Buried in the Past
by rylansato
Summary: After returning to Aineias after battling the Decepticons, Shortstop finds out some very disturbing news. Fueled by only his emotions, he and the other Autobots go after G Society and its leader.
1. While They Were Away

Transformers: Lying Buried in the Past

Shortstop paced back and forth in Skyfire's cargo hold. He couldn't shake this bad feeling that something had happened. He couldn't figure out what it was or who it happened to. Right now he couldn't wait to get back to Aineias. He knew they were having a Founding Ceremony for the GTO, Galactic Trade Organization, which had replaced the GOTT, Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs, twenty-five years ago. Exactly twenty-five years to the day, a day taht Dustin would never forget, aday that was engraved into his very being. the day he lost Eclair.

The Aineias Autobots were on their way back from a battle with the Decepticons in the Larentian System. The Decepticons had stopped attacking Aineias sometime ago because every time they did, they always returned to their base with their tailpipes kicked in. Aineias had remained peaceful for sometime now. The Autobots were rarely neede to handle domestic incidents on Aineias but they usually handle things off the planet if the situation was too big for the GTO ES members to handle.

The Autobots had practically made Aineias their home. Their main forces, including Optimus Prime, were stationed on Cybertron but this group was stationed on this planet. Suddenly, Skyfire's voice came over the intercom.

"Entering Aineias's atmosphere." He said.

Before Skyfire entered the atmosphere, three ships approached at high speeds. He had to quickly maneuver around them to keep from hitting them. The Autobots inside, stumbled around.

"What was that about, Skyfire?" Wheeljack asked.

"We passed some ships that seemed like they didn't see us."

"What did they look like?" Jazz asked.

"They appeared to be ships belonging to ES members."

"The ES members must be on assignment." Shortstop said. "Trixie must be with them, so much for our plans. I was really looking forward to having dinner with her for once. But, that's what happens when one family member is an Autobot and the other is an ES member."

Trixie was Dustin and Eclair's third child. She was born a few months before the incident at Azulantia. She grew up not knowing her mother, except by the stories Dustin told her. She grew up to be a beautiful woman, looking similar to Eclair when Dustin first met her. Like her mother, she became an ES member and developed abilities. She could teleport and bend space aroudn her. Her partner, Troisienne, looked a lot like Lumiere, only taller and less proper. Her ability was to stop time on an object.

"Uh oh." Skyfire said.

"What is it?" Shortstop asked.

"It looks like something has happened here. The ruins of GOTT Headquarters are on fire."

"What?"

"Take a look." Skyfire said as he displayed a holographic projection in front of the Autobots in his cargo hold.

It showed GOTT Headquarters in flames and fire crews were attempting to put them out.

"I wonder what caused that." Sideswipe said.

"You think it could've been the Decepticons?" Jazz asked. "They have a habit of striking in one place to get our attention there and then striking elsewhere."

"I don't think so, Jazz." Shortstop said. "The city is not in ruins. It's only GOTT Headquaters that is on fire. There doesn't seem to be any other damage." He looked from Jazz and then into the air. "Skyfire, is Metroplex still functioning?"

"Yes, sir. I just contacted him to report our arrival."

"Then it obviously isn't a Decepticon attack."

The Autobot team approached their base of operations known to the people of Aineias as Autobot City but to the Autobots it was Metroplex. Skyfire touched down and opened his cargo bay doors to allow his comrades to disembark. Once they were all out, he transformed into his robot mode.

The whole group of them entered the giant transformer and went about their own separate business. Shortsotp walked into the commadn room to figure out why the old GOTT tower was on fire. However, before he could do that, Blaster came running into the room.

"Hey, I'm picking up news transmission." Blaster said.

He transformed into his radio form and played the transmissions, a female's voice was giving the broadcast.

The attack by the GTO on civilians have left many wondering if they have been following the correct administration. Many people have decided that the G Society is the best side to choose. Rumors are reporting that the GTO will be suspended until further notice, but we have yet to confirm those reports."

The transmission ended and Blaster returned to his robot form.

"Why would the GTO attack civilians?" Blast asked.

"They wouldn't. That's the problem. I'll contact Chief Hiver to see what has happened."

Shortstop turned around to activate the communications controls. Before he did anything, the screen activated showing that someone or something was approaching Metroplex. It was a limo like hover car that stopped in front of Metroplex's main doors.

The back door to the car opened and Chief Hiver and her assistant Sommer stepped out of the car. He could see that their faces were not pleasant and this wasn't a casual call. Something in the back of his mind told him that this had something to do with Trixie, but he dismissed it, hoping that it was something else. He turned from the controls and walked out.

Chief Hiver stood next to Sommer awaiting for Shortstop's appearance. They didn't have to call to let the Autobots know they were there. The Transformers had a very sophisticated form of surveillance and knew immediately that someone was outside. If Shortstop didn't see them first, then one of the Autobots would let him know and he would come out.

A few seconds after arriving, Shortstop came out of the giant city and approached them.

"What can I do for you, Chief Hiver?"

He could see the hesitation on her face as she exhaled. She looked as if she was gathering all of her strength to get these words out of her mouth. Shortstop really did not like where this was headed.

"Shortstop. Dustin," She began. Her calling him by his real name instead of his Autobot name meant that it was personal. "I'm sorry to tell you this but...Trixie has died."

Inside of the head of Shortstop, Dustin sat at the controls wide eyed. Images of his daughter flashed through his mind. Images of when she was born, images of her growing up, images of her becoming an ES member and finally images of when he saw her last. Tears fell from his eyes and fell onto his control board.

"What happened?" He asked. Hiver could hear the shakiness in his voice.

"She was killed in action."

"By who?"

"The head of G Society. Geacht'er."

Shortstop dropped to his hands and knees. "Why? Why did she have to die?"

Even though his question was intended to be rhetorical, she had an answer. "Her and her partner were targeted because they were the key to completely stoping the Time Freeze Incident."

At the mention of the Time Freeze Incident, images of Eclair flashed through Dustin's mind. Hiver noticed that Shortstop's eyes were getting brighter. From what she learned, Shortstop's eyes glowed from extreme emotion. Right now, it went without saying that he was feeling extreme emotion.

"I'm sorry, Dustin." There wasn't much of anything eles to say.

Shortstop stood up, towering over the two of them.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Without responding to the chief's question, he touched his forearm to activate a comm link. His emotions were running high. Rage mixed with sadness fueled his actions.

"AUTOBOTS, ASSEMBLE. PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"


	2. 25 Years Ago

The Autobots had all gathered and boarded Skyfire and now were in space on their way to battle G Society. Dustin remained in robot mode and sat against the wall, his eyes were still glowing ever so brightly. He wanted to destroy the G Society. He recognized their leader's name. Geacht'er. This was the second time that he took someone dear to him away. First, his wife Éclair and now his daughter, Trixie. He leaned his head against the wall and remembered the incident that happened twenty-five years ago at the planet Azulantia.

FLASHBACK

The planet of Azulantia hung in space just like any other planet. It held a tank that was able to support life for humanity all over the galaxy. It suddenly came under attack by people who wanted to plunge humanity into despair and launched an attack that would make the entire planet explode.

Along with the ES members in their ships, the Autobots hovered in space. Suddenly, multiple large orbs of energy flew at high speeds towards the planet. Armblast and his partner barely had time to dodge the attacks. The energy orbs slammed into the planet and almost instantaneously, the planet began to change from its Earth like color to that of the sun.

"The planet's defenses have fallen into enemy hands." Tweedledee said into the comm. link.

"We must protect the planet, even if it means that we must use our ships as shields." Eclipse said flying the Lemuse.

Laser beams lashed out at the Autobots and ES members. Tweedledee and Tweedledum's ship came under heavy fire as well as Éclair and Lumiere's ship. Eclipse flew their ship trying to dodge the attacks. She braced herself every time the ship was hit.

A screen appeared in front of Eclipse. It was Éclair and Lumiere who were on their ground assault vehicle, Donnerschlag.

"Eclipse, we'll head down to the planet."

"Éclair. Lumiere. You two…don't die."

"Of course." Lumiere said.

"You take care of the rest then." Éclair said.

"Be careful, you two." Shortstop said in his comm. link as he continued to dodge attacks and firing back.

At that moment, the two ES members headed for the planet as the rest of them fought off the attacks. Skyfire flew around firing at the attacks origin. He had let out his Autobot passengers, who were using their orbital guiders to maneuver in space. The Aerialbots had formed Superion to assist with the assault.

Lumiere was still on Donnerschlag when it came under heavy fire. An explosion rocked Donnerschlag and Éclair fell off.

"Éclair." Lumiere called.

A lucky shot struck the underside of the vehicle causing it to explode. Lumiere was able to avoid the explosion but Donnerschlag was destroyed.

Éclair fell towards the planet just as another explosion took out one of the support beams for the docking ring around the planet.

Shortstop saw Éclair falling towards the planet and he was too far away to save her, but Skyfire wasn't

"Skyfire, nab her." He said.

"You got it." He came flying up in his jet mode

Éclair turned around and saw Skyfire approaching. She readied herself and she landed on the nose the Autobot jet.

The support pylon that exploded sent debris flying every direction. A large piece of debris was headed towards Skyfire and the Autobot was not able to get out of the way in time no matter which way he went.

Éclair put her hands up and with her inhuman strength she was able to catch the piece of debris and toss it off to the side.

"Do you copy?" Tweedledee said, contacting the people on the planet. "This is a GOTT ES member. Someone is bombarding the planet with quantum conversion attacks. At this rate the planet will explode. I ask that everyone evacuate immediately."

Explosion erupted all over the area surrounding the planet due to the battles taking place. So far it was a stalemate. Armbrust left his partner to man the ship as he went down to the planet.

Suddenly, an arch of explosions erupted above the planet. The Autobots and ES members were losing.

"We must defend this at all costs." Tweedledee said.

"You don't need to tell me that." Un on said piloting his ship around the oncoming attacks.

Un on and A ou flew through the laser attacks trying not to get hit. Then both of them gasped when they saw what was headed their way. It was more of the planet buster attacks. These energy orbs were the size of Skyfire. Un on had just barely dodged them. If they would've taken one of those things head on, it would've destroyed them, leaving nothing left.

The orbs slammed into the planet it, practically turning it into what looked like a star.

"Oh no." Tweedledee said. "If that planet explodes, we're all done for."

"I won't let that happen." Éclair said.

"Éclair." Tweedledee replied.

Éclair hovered in the air of a circular shaft that led to the planet's core. She continued to dodge the attacks of the automated defense system. She also threw out an energy wave, destroying a few of the guns. More guns appeared on the wall behind and fired.

Before she could react to defend herself, the guns exploded. To her surprise it was Armbrust, who was using his gigantic briefcase to act as a machine gun.

_That briefcase does everything. _Éclair thought to herself. "Thanks." She said before lowering herself further down.

Armbrust watched her levitate downwards as more guns appeared behind him and fired. He turned around just in time for their attacks to slam into him.

Éclair could see the light from the planet's core as she lowered herself.

"Don't do it, Éclair." Tweedledum said. "If you do…"

"I know." Éclair replied.

"It's okay." Another voice said.

"Lumiere!" Tweedledee said.

"If we both use all of our powers. We should be able to…"

Lumiere stood on the wreckage of Donnerschlag and lifted herself off of it, heading towards the planet. She looked back with a saddened face at what was left of her robotic friend. Lumiere hovered in the planet's atmosphere as Éclair hovered in the shaft leading to the core.

Éclair began to glow a bright yellow color as did Lumiere. Eclipse stood on their ship while holding on to Armbrust, who she saved only moments before.

"Éclair. Lumiere."

Suddenly, a white sphere erupted from within the core of the planet as a black sphere began to form in the atmosphere. Both spheres were caused by Éclair and Lumiere. The two spheres collided and began to mix with the other.

"ÉCLAIR!" Shortstop yelled.

"We got to get out of here." Jazz said from behind of Shortstop.

"We can't just leave them here."

"We've got to go." Sunstreaker said.

"If we get caught in that we'll be frozen in space with no hope of rescue." Sideswipe said.

The three Autobots were ready to fly away but they weren't about to leave Shortstop there to get caught in the explosion.

"What about them?" Shortstop asked.

"Come on, we've got to go." Jazz said.

"We can't leave them."

Superion came flying in and grabbed Shortstop pulling him out of harm's way. The other Autobots moved away on their own as well as the ES members. Things on Dustin's mind as he was being carried away by Superion was that he would never see Éclair again and their daughter would never know her mother.

The two colors mixed and swirled and ultimately causing the planet from exploding, however the planet and the surrounding space were frozen, along with Éclair and Lumiere with no hope of saving them. All the debris from the ships that hovered in the space around the planet were also frozen in place. Anything that came close to the planet would be caught in the time freeze space.

Armbrust survived and now has changed bodies who is now Director Hiver's assistant, Sommer. Hiver herself was Armbrust's assistant Mercredi. That was the end of the GOTT and the GTO stands in its place.

There were many casualties but the worst case scenario was averted, for now.

This would come to be known as the Time Freeze Incident.

END FLASHBACK

It broke his heart watching Trixie grow up not knowing her mother. She looked just like her, except she had shorter hair than her mother. She even wore a cross earring in her left ear in remembrance of her mother.

Jazz came over and sat down next to him. "You okay, bro?" He asked.

Shortstop nodded. He let out a small laugh. The laugh caught Jazz off guard.

"When Trixie was nine and training to be an ES member, she was in a simulation on a plane where she kicked the door off its hinges and elbowed the training robot and then roundhouse kicked it to the ground."

Jazz smiled at the story.

"She was so much like her mother." Shortstop said.

Skyfire's voice filled the air stopping Jazz and Shortstop's conversation.

"We're approaching the location that reports where G Society Headquarters are." Skyfire said. "It looks like it's a space station."

"Put it on screen." Shortstop said.

A hologram appeared showing a space station.

"That's it." Shortstop said. "Head for it. That's where they are." He held up a fist up to face level and caused his arm lasers were working properly by making the tips flash. "We'll make them pay for what they did. Autobots, prepare to attack."


End file.
